


What Happens in Space!Vegas

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Platonic [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting human terrorists didn't use so much cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Space!Vegas

“J’onn, next time you need somebody to dress up as a vampire, count me out.”

J’onn turned to Batman, careful to avoid taking the scowl to heart. “I thought the outfit would appeal to you, more so than the others.” 

“I don’t mind the cape, or the mask. I might even get over the frilly shirt.” Batman brushed at his lace cuffs with a frown. “It’s the miniskirt that’s not doing me any favors.” 

“As I explained, the people of Vegation traditionally carried their weapons on their legs. Despite being at peace for centuries, they signal peaceful intentions by wearing the skirts. Perhaps you should think of them as kilts.” 

“Insular, xenophobic and you think we should help them find a wanted terrorist group.” Batman griped as he scratched at his throat under the lacy collar and shirtfront. “For the sake of intergalactic peace.” 

“I felt you would enjoy the challenged of relating human motives to another species.” 

“I get that. I can even see your point about underwear being visible through the skirt material so we have to go commando. But why, knowing there would be miniskirts involved, did you bring those two?” Batman pointed a thumb over his shoulder, where Clark and Oliver were goofing around in front of the mirror. 

Oliver was doing a bit of a catwalk, holding the cape up to ogle his own ass. Clark turned to see his left, and then right side. The left side had his ruffled shirt tucked in, the right side dangled about halfway down the miniskirt. They both had white ruffled shirts, with purple masks and capes. J’onn had made sure to provide Batman a black ruffled shirt under his purple cape, and a black skirt. Ollie had a white skirt, so Clark had taken the second black skirt. 

“Kal, the shirt should be tucked in, as tight on the chest as possible.” Watching Kal follow his instructions, J’onn managed not to see Batman’s reaction to his next words. “The footwear is something humans call gladiator sandals, with a minimal heel.” 

It was the minimal heel protocol allowed, but Batman was quick to point out 2.6 inches was not a standard heel height. He then went on to point out several ways of lowering the heel without anyone being able to notice, until Clark almost forced the shoes on Batman’s feet. Oliver kept up the catwalk while this went on, admiring what the heels did for his calf muscles. At long last, they were ready to leave the Javelin. A moment of reevaluation, and J’onn knew he had been right to avoid describing the clothing involved until the team was committed. 

sB _Sb_ Bs

“We’re a traveling sex show.” Bruce heard the words come out of his mouth, but didn’t quite believe them. There was a surge of something, a voice whispering in his mind, and he believed. He didn’t like it, thought his life should be more meaningful, but then that voice turned him to face Kal, and a real want settled into his mind and dick. Bruce turned back to the man who was questioning him. 

“Who would want to watch males of your species have sex?” The six legged male said with a snarl, the large gun threatening them all. 

“You’d be surprised.” Bruce replied with a seductive smile. It might not have the desired effect on the leader, but the murmurs of the other six leggers around them suggested the words did. 

The leader made a disgruntled noise, but lowered his weapon. “Take them to the circle. If they do not amuse, they will die.” 

“We need some things for our act.” Bruce started, thinking of lube. 

The leader shoved on Bruce’s back, directing him the way he wanted him to go. “Use what you have.” 

Bruce didn’t get a good look at things before he was shoved into the circle of light. There were loud voices around him, beyond the hearing or caring of whatever translator device was working for him. It was important, how he understood the words, but some external force had him turning, looking at Kal. Sex with Kal was work and such a pleasure. 

“Gentlebeings of Vegation, attend the spectacle before you.” The call of a carnie came out easily, as Bruce turned to the crowd he knew was watching. Stepping behind Ollie, Bruce pulled off the other man’s cape. Bruce began to speak as he slowly, seductively unfastened the ruffled shirt. “Behold, a male in his prime. His every thought is seduction, sex, and physical pleasure.” The shirt fluttered away, so Bruce moved to the skirt that made Ollie’s ass so tempting. “He can deliver though; no matter how inexperienced he pretends to be. I give you, Green!” 

Voices rose from the audience, as they discussed the body now visible to them. Bruce let them talk, turning Green around in a slow circle, trailing kisses on his exposed shoulder and throat. Bruce wasn’t sure why he named him Green, instead of going with Ollie or Oliver, but it seemed a stage name was important to him. The noise from the voices changed, and Bruce shifted his attentions to Kal. It was also important that he be professional, not show how much Kal turned him on. Strictly a business fucking. 

“Now we turn to a slice of heaven.” Kal’s cape fluttered to the floor, and Bruce kicked it away, out of the circle of light. “You think this alien body holds no interest for you, he lacks the legs, the girth to make him interesting. Do you still think so, seeing this chest?” 

The shirt slid off slowly, Kal blushing under Bruce’s gaze. Bruce was amazed that Kal could still blush after all their performances. It was so sweet and endearing. With a start, Bruce brought himself back to the task at hand. 

“Under this skirt, this bit of material, lies something that will change your mind. Strong, hard, perpetual, oh yes. If you have a pleasure spot, the item under this skirt will find it. Shall we show them, Blue? Shall I take off this bit of material, showing them what you’ve got?” 

The audience started to murmur, wanting to see what Blue had to offer them. Blue didn’t respond, locking his eyes with Bruce’s and resting his hand over Bruce’s on the fastener to the skirt. Bruce leaned in, kissing Blue, until their hands moved on the skirt, together. It fell away, as Bruce pulled away, still sucking on Blue’s bottom lip. He didn’t want to let go, but the lip only stretched so far, and the show had to go on. 

Bruce stepped back, a hand on Blue’s hip rotating him around the circle, so everyone got a good look. Bruce dropped that hand to the inside of Blue’s thigh, stroking the sensitive skin there even as he kept moving them in a circle. The audience got louder, as Blue grew from the simple touch. Bruce hoped his skirt kept the bulge there from being too noticeable, as this was Blue’s spotlight. When Blue was fully hard, Bruce stepped back and spoke. 

“Blue, be a love. Show them how to find the pleasure spot on Green.” Bruce stepped back to the edge of the circle and sat. 

Pulling his purple cloak around him felt natural, blending into the background felt better than being the master of ceremonies here. Wanting Kal, hating to see Kal and Green going at each other like this, that was very real. But the show needed to go on, it was very important, as if more was resting on this show than their fee. Hadn’t the one mentioned something about death if they didn’t amuse? 

Blue kissed his way down Green’s chest, until he was kneeling before the other man. Swallowing Green’s cock, Blue brought him to the point of orgasm rather quickly. Blue leaned back, letting Green shoot cum onto his chest. The spectators made appreciative noises, marveling at projectile reproductive fluids. Bruce waited for his moment before standing, stepping up to Blue’s back. 

“See Green, sprawled on the floor, his lust sated. Now see Blue, strong and waiting still.” A quick movement and Bruce dropped his skirt. 

Blue twisted around and swallowed Bruce down, as if he was desperate for more of what he’d just had from Green. Bruce was supposed to have words here, words he’d managed with other performers but not with Blue on him this way. He couldn’t even focus on the words Green was speaking. 

“Many would be tempted to think we were merely fine actors, and we once were. Until Blue dropped down from the stars themselves. Blue is so skilled, so beautiful, he takes our very jaded bodies and makes us feel alive again.” Hands were moving Bruce’s cape, wrapping it around his arms, moving his hands out of the way so the spectators could see the show. “See how Grey’s legs tremble from the mere touch of Blue’s lips? Know that this controlled man would let anybody do anything to him, just for this kiss from Blue.” 

Bruce knew that was true, knew he didn’t want Green rutting up against him like he was but he’d put up with that man’s tongue in his ear, just to keep Blue where he was. What would he do to move Blue somewhere more interesting? 

“Blue, you know how I like Grey.” Green said, loud enough for everyone to hear, but Bruce didn’t care. 

Hands were on his legs, hands warmer than Green’s. Green moved away, proving it was Blue’s hands caressing the back of Bruce’s legs, resting at the knees. A sudden pull, and Bruce was falling, automatically shifting so he could land on his back without getting hurt, even as he realized his hands were tied behind his back by the purple cape. Unexpected, annoying, but something Bruce could get over if Blue was still touching him. Blue wasn’t, Blue was several feet away. Bruce started to voice his objections, a primal growl in the back of his throat, but Green was kneeling between his legs and talking. Why was that man always talking? 

“Grey, you’re so fuckable. Let me in, let me fuck you and you can have Blue.” 

A look to Blue, seeing how he was looking at Bruce, touching his cock, was all the further bribery Bruce needed. Spreading his legs, Bruce tried to settle into a place where it wouldn’t hurt to lay on his tied hands. Green helped, pulling Bruce up his folded legs. A spit covered finger entered Bruce, looking for his prostate as Blue knelt by his head. Blue held out his cock and Bruce tilted his head to take as much as possible. As Green found his prostate, Bruce tasted a drop of pre-cum and knew it was only for him. Bruce’s whole body tensed as he came, thinking only of Blue touching him. 

There wasn’t the luxury of riding out his orgasm, and a pain in his mouth kept him from doing so. He’d bitten down on Blue when he came, but had hurt his mouth more than Blue’s dick. How was that possible? It had something to do with Blue’s molecular density, but Bruce was pulled away from that thought by hand touching his stomach. He couldn’t look, as he was still sucking on Blue’s cock, but he thought Green was gathering his cum. 

Cum wasn’t a great lube, but it would have to do. Bruce had given Green permission to do whatever, so long as he got to touch Blue. Which was strange, since this was a show. Bruce really thought it should have a basic plan or plotline to follow, he liked planning ahead. 

Blue moved away suddenly, distracting Bruce from his thoughts. Wanting to demand Blue get back here, Bruce freed his hands from the cape. Propping up on his elbows, Bruce saw Blue walking around them in the circle of light. Rubbing his own cock, Blue was watching Green slide into Bruce as he began to speak. 

“What nonsense these two say. I can stay hard for a long time, yes, but think of the joy I miss out on. I’m beautiful? What of these two, locked in the oldest dance? What would I give if either of these two really thought so highly of me?” Blue was an amazing performer, even managing to sound as if he believed what he was saying. “Don’t look at me Grey, look to Green. Your eyes promise me paradise as surely as your lips. But it’s all an act, isn’t it?” 

Bruce tried to respond, this wasn’t part of a show, it was too real. He needed to tell Blue, Kal, no, not Kal either. It was so hard to think with Ollie pounding into him and he really wanted Kal there. 

“I suppose, I will take what I can get, even if I know it’s a lie. Even if it’s just sex from these two perfect specimens.” Kneeling beside Bruce, Blue used his mouth to return Bruce to full hardness. When he pulled away from Bruce’s cock, Blue let himself kiss Bruce, which was not in any script. Pulling away, Blue had to break out of the embrace Bruce had wrapped him in. He straddled Bruce, backing up until he could guide Bruce’s cock into his ass. 

Blue was tight, far tighter than a professional should be, Bruce was sure of that. It wasn’t important, especially not when Blue’s ass was on Bruce’s pelvis. It should have been painful, with Green still pounding away, but Blue was holding up his own weight. Bruce squeezed his ass muscles and Green stuttered in his movements. A few more thrusts in Bruce’s tightened ass and Green pulled out to spray Blue and Bruce with cum. 

Blue smiled at the feeling, realizing he had free range of motion. He leaned forward to kiss Bruce, sloppily, lazily, claiming more than kissing. Sliding onto his knees, Blue grabbed Bruce’s wrists and pinned them to the floor. With Brue’s movements contained, Blue sat up as much as he could and rode Bruce. 

Bruce licked his lips, the audience and job forgotten as Blue moved. Green moved into view, resting his torso on Blue. A finger touched Bruce’s cock where it was buried in Blue and he fought not to come from the idea of what was about to happen. Green gathered the cum he’d left on Blue and used it to work a second finger into Blue’s stretched asshole. On the third finger, Blue stopped moving, laying on Bruce’s body under him. 

It was slow work, sliding a second cock into Blue’s asshole, especially without lube. Bruce could only lay under Blue and wait, offering his spit when probing fingers asked for it. Bruce thought he might be losing his erection by the time Green was all the way in, readying himself to move. With his right leg straight and his left leg bent, Bruce pushed off with that left leg, turning them all so his right side was on the floor. 

With a triumphant grin, Bruce found his hands were free and he could touch Blue. Trace over muscles and unscarred flesh while thrusting, taking his control back and watching Kal fall apart. Kal tightened as he came, keening at the world. Behind him, Ollie finished with a shout, but Bruce could only moan. Ollie fell onto his back, leaving Kal’s ass before he softened. Kal curled up on Bruce, not giving him the option of pulling out. 

There was shouting, squeaky noises that Bruce took to be the natives way of applauding. Bruce froze as realization came, of where he was and what he just did. Clark’s big eyes behind the purple mask showed he was back to himself as well. An alarm sounded, an actual alarm and not just something in Bruce’s head, he was pleased to note. 

The audience, of aliens watching him have a threesome with Clark and Ollie to be specific, jumped to their multiple feet and ran to respond to the alarm. Bruce moved, looking for his miniskirt. Suddenly, the miniskirt wasn’t nearly as embarrassing as the fluids staining his frilly shirt. 

“Get up, get dressed.” Bruce snapped the orders out, not watching his naked teammates. “We’ve got to find J’onn and get out of here.” 

“No need, Batman. I am here.” J’onn materialized before them, but Bruce noticed J’onn was as far from Bruce as he could get. 

“You messed with our minds.” It wasn’t an accusation, it was a fact. 

J’onn looked as remorseful as he ever did, but replied quickly. “It was necessary.” 

“He’s right, B.” Clark spoke up, purple cape wrapped demurely around him. “We weren’t even off the landing platform before we were attacked.” 

“How’d they get you, Clark?” Ollie asked, not bothering to hide himself under his cape. 

Bruce agreed the modesty was a little late as he led the way out of the terrorists’ hideout. 

“They did not.” J’onn’s voice responded to Ollie’s question as he followed Bruce. “The terrorists knew outside assistance was coming, indicating a double agent. We were vastly outnumbered…” 

“And you wouldn’t let me wear the utility belt.” Bruce added in a threatening grumble, which J’onn ignored. 

“And I felt we needed to learn the identity of the double agent. When Batman and Oliver were knocked unconscious by the ray gun, I rendered Kal unconscious as well. It was an effort to hide his identity.” 

“While you went invisible and hid.” 

“I did not hide, Batman. I went to inform my contact of the breach in their security. I followed your bodies back to the terrorist’s hideout, where you were being woken. To prevent their more painful interrogation techniques…” 

“You hypnotized us into thinking we were sexual performers.” 

“In my defense Batman, it was remarkably difficult to find an activity the three of you had a common expertise in.” 

“Demonstrating martial arts from another world wouldn’t have worked for you?” J’onn didn’t respond, and Bruce knew his snarky question had hit home. “Since we’ve inadvertently solved their terrorist problem, I’ll be prepping the Javelin for takeoff. J’onn, you’re officially on my shit list.” 

Bruce let anger, instinct and basic deduction (over there some ships are taking off) lead him back to the landing pad and the Javelin. He noticed the people he passed weren’t dressed in the same way he was, so he was going to have J’onn prove this was the outfit for diplomatic functions. Making him go without the utility belt deserved a bit of charbroiling, once Bruce found a big enough grill. Sex was the only thing he had in common with Clark? And Ollie, that had to be the tipping point that caused them to drop to the lowest common denominator. 

Beating Clark and Ollie to Javelin was easy, as neither one wanted to be noticed by him and placed on his shit list with J’onn. Stupid, really, as Ollie was always on the shit list, but it let Bruce get the first shower. Bruce concentrated on having his mind manipulated in such a way, anger in every scrub of his skin. Emerging from the bathroom, letting Ollie go in, Bruce got dressed without looking for Clark. 

Clark came in with J’onn, having made peace with the locals. Even with his cowl up, Bruce made sure they knew peace with him would be a lot harder to achieve. Given permission, Bruce lifted off, without warning Ollie in the bathroom. Accidently, of course. Clark went to help the yelling Ollie in the bathroom, leaving Bruce and J’onn to get them home. 

“Batman, I know of your concerns for your mental wellbeing. As I have previously stated, I would not force you to do anything inherently against your moral code.” 

“You saying the sex show and threesome were my idea?” 

“No, I take the blame for that. What I am saying is that you would have thrown off my suggestions if you truly did not want to participate.” 

“Bullshit.” Bruce made the word as long as possible, hoping J’onn wouldn’t pretend he didn’t know what it meant. 

“You very nearly succeeded in throwing off my control, so I had to cheat.” 

“Admitting to cheating is very much like admitting you were forcing us to do this.” 

“Not to one as pedantic as you.” J’onn said calmly, and Bruce couldn’t argue with him on that. “I found your real desires and used them to convince you to go along with my idea.” 

“I don’t harbor a secret exhibitionist streak.” 

“I was referring to your passion for Kal. That was genuine.” 

“The hell it was!” The words jumped out of Bruce’s mouth as his head snapped over to stare at J’onn. Even as he denied it, Bruce remembered how his brain kept asking questions. Then, some force would have him looking at Clark, thinking of him as Kal, which was proof that J’onn was involved. Only J’onn called him Kal with any regularity, but the lust Clark inspired in Bruce was real. 

J’onn looked back, with his normal emotionless face, until Bruce had worked this out. “Shall I inform Kal of it, so that I may not exploit it at future opportunities?” 

Bruce took far longer to process this than he liked. “Are you blackmailing me?” 

“J’onn wouldn’t blackmail anybody.” Ollie said, finger wiggling in his ear as he walked up to them. “But Bruce would certainly toss somebody around in the bathroom, just because he could.” 

“Should I inform Oliver of the nature of our discussion?” J’onn asked, far too innocently for anybody’s liking. 

“You win, J’onn.” Bruce grudgingly admitted. There were some things Clark didn’t need to know. Very few things, really, but this man-crush Bruce had was one of those things. And Bruce didn’t want to know why Green had asked to fuck Grey, so he’d put it down to a power trip. “We’ll never speak of this event again.” 

“And you will take me off your shit list.” 

Ollie gaped at J’onn using the word shit, but Bruce sighed heavily. 

“I’ll limit myself to being angry until we reach home. That acceptable, J’onn the extortionist?” 

“Acceptable, Batman.” There was a smugness in J’onn’s voice, letting Bruce know his blackmailer wasn’t letting this go. 

Ollie stared at J’onn in open mouthed wonder for a long while. “You’ve got to teach me how to do that!” 

“Go take a nap, Ollie.” Bruce commanded. Ollie complied, with only a minimal of grumbling. With Clark in the bathroom and J’onn so naturally silent, it left Bruce with far too much time to think, and wish he was in the shower with Clark. 

sB _Sb_ Bs


End file.
